


新品

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 某个女装故事的后文。





	新品

结束了两年以来的第一天社畜生活，卡卡西回到这所房子里。他踏进房门，松了口气——两年前的他绝对不会想到自己还有因为回到这里而感到轻松的一天吧。  
街道和公司里都太过热闹了——到处都是人。而他的大脑和肉体都已经习惯了只能也只需要面对带土的日子。  
是的，这当时把他打晕带走的男人的名字叫做带土，而他仅仅是在三个月之前才知道这一点。当然带土早就知道他的名字了——就算他没翻过卡卡西的包，滚动播放的新闻也足以把这条信息灌进他的脑子里。  
那时他们刚刚结束了一场黏糊糊的性爱。带土伸手到浴室的柜子里掏了半天，掏出一根红色的扎线带来。  
啊……卡卡西想。于是他顺从地把两只手腕并在一起递出去。他要把我拴在哪里呢。我能先洗个澡么。  
由于这回对方的兴趣来得非常突然，他只来得及套上对方掷在他脸上的那条连身包臀裙。薄薄的劣质布料在交嬗中被卷到腰间，上半部分勉强遮盖能住他平坦的胸口。这条裙子穿在他身上虽然不合身，却并不像带土给他的第一套女装一样具有紧绷的效果。不懂尺码的带土随手买了条最大号的裙子，卡卡西消瘦的身体被它裹在里面——即便他的骨架仍然是男人的形状——看起来倒也没那么别扭了。  
他被带土挤在浴室的墙角里。吸顶灯照度不高，带土用那只旧口红在他腿根上画下的毫无意义的正字便也看得不甚清楚。那里惨白的皮肤上覆盖着人造的化学品，感觉有点发干。  
然而拿着扎线带的男人只是茫然地看着他主动送上的双手。带土看了看，提着他的左手食指把那只手拉向自己，用那条尼龙制品松松地扎住了他的左手无名指。  
“你……”卡卡西吃惊地说。  
“说……说你是我的女人。”带土说。然而尽管他这句话说得比那个雨夜以来他说过的任何一句话都要犹豫而没有把握，卡卡西还是温顺地点了点头。  
“好的。”他说。而带土此时抓着他的左手倾身向前舔上了他的喉结，“我是……你的女人。”  
“说得具体点吧你这变态，”带土把头埋在他颈间，像是只正在熟悉环境的小狗，“至少说说你是谁的女人……”  
“……但是，你的女人甚至不知道你叫什么名字呀。”卡卡西带点无奈地说。

他把公文包放在玄关，脱下鞋摆好，打开灯。亮起的光线让他看见客厅里的带土。带土坐在沙发上，低头捣鼓着什么。  
亮光让他抬起头来。看见穿着全套黑色西装的卡卡西，他皱起眉，一脸很不高兴的样子。  
“……你这废物……”他说。  
而卡卡西已经学会听懂带土的深层含义。这是带土第一次见他穿男装——性别符号如此强烈的男装。领带、肩垫、袖口和笔挺的西裤，无一不在告诉看见的人这是个男人——虽然有些消瘦，肤色是一种懂行的人一眼就能看出来的长年不见天日养出来的惨白——但是个货真价实的男人。  
“你这穿的是什么呀？难看死了！”带土说。  
“啊啊，是是……那我现在就脱了？”卡卡西说，手已经放到了西装外套最上头的那颗扣子上。  
带土制止了他。  
“过来，先别脱。”  
于是卡卡西自觉地走到了带土面前，在对方和茶几之间那点狭窄的空间里熟练地跪下了。带土伸手从他脑后的茶几桌面上拿过一样什么东西，拔掉盖子。  
原来是根全新的口红。  
“啊啊，真的不用脱么……我现在可是没露多少地方给你画啊。”卡卡西说。  
“闭嘴你这个变态！”带土一边说，一边转出了半个指甲长的膏体就往卡卡西脸上凑。  
“你确定只用这个么？”卡卡西说，“先指声明，这样涂上去绝对会很难看，而且很人妖。”  
“再不闭嘴我就给你画项圈，废物。”带土说。于是卡卡西就闭嘴了。  
卡卡西觉得带土的化妆技能应该是零。那只唇膏重重地戳到他嘴唇上，力度让他几乎条件反射地就要张嘴把它含进去——然而它迅速地移开了，开始在他的嘴唇上毫无章法、力道忽轻忽重地游移开来。  
卡卡西的鼻尖能闻到唇膏的味道。不像那只旧的，你能从那上面沾染的香水气味里嗅出另一个人幽灵一样的存在——这一只只有淡淡的人工合成的化合物所共有的那种味道。一种工业社会里代表着“全新未拆封”的味道。  
带土在把他的鼻尖给完全涂上颜色之前收了手。借着客厅灯光打量着那张被他随手涂抹的脸，带土不得不承认卡卡西说得非常对。然而他的肤色着实太过苍白，下巴也刮得干干净净，在影子的遮蔽下居然勉强还能看。  
他把口红旋回去盖好，一手拉开拉链，另一只手松松地放在卡卡西后脑上。  
“不会不知道该做什么吧。”他居高临下地说。  
然而他的动作和他的语气截然不同：那只手只是松松地握住了卡卡西的头发。卡卡西温顺地拉下他的内裤低下头去，那只手这才随着他的动作放低。它轻轻地揉着卡卡西后脑上那短得甚至有些扎手的银色头发。  
“唔嗯……”卡卡西发出模糊的喉音。带土的阴茎几乎是在被他吃进嘴里的那一瞬间就完全勃起了，把他的口腔塞得满满当当。他用上了手，隔着那条还没来得及完全脱下的棉质底裤按摩起了对方的两颗睾丸，同时吐出了那根阴茎，喘了口气。  
他伸出舌头垫在那根已经被他的唾液完全湿润了的柱体下方，准备从头部开始一点点吸它。但这回他看见的景色似乎和之前有点不一样：被他鼻尖抵到过的耻骨联合还有他嘴唇碰到过的下体毛发上都沾着些人工合成的紫红色。  
“连吸都不会吸了么？”头顶上带土这么说着，手也下滑到了他后颈上：两只大而温暖的手威胁性地捏紧了他的脖子。卡卡西闭上眼睛微微抬起头，嘴唇松松地圈住了他的阴茎。  
带土能就着这个姿势轻易地绞杀他，能只用两只手和一条阴茎就把他扼死在自己胯下——宛如他们初见时的另一种可能性。  
卡卡西放松了自己的咽喉，双颊一缩，迅速地将带土吃到了底。

他靠坐在带土的小腿上。有什么东西伸到他面前挡住了光，而他只是懒懒地向上看去。  
咔嚓。  
“你这表情很不错啊。”带土在他头顶上说，手里拿着什么东西一甩一甩的。  
“唔，是么。”卡卡西不想说话。他嗓子疼。  
“看看你自己。”他把一张小纸片塞进卡卡西手里。  
拍立得照片上的男人吊着一双死鱼眼瞧着镜头。他身上穿得整整齐齐的，脸上倒是乱七八糟。嘴唇上原先被带土胡乱厚涂上去的紫色唇膏已经在激烈的口交之中被蹭得差不多了；眼睑下方有几块淡淡的紫红色痕迹，大约是被什么蹭上了颜色的东西轻轻抽打过；脸颊上印着个深一些的三角形紫红色印子，也许仔细看看还能看出人体皮肤的皱褶——然而眼下却因为那里皮肤上挂着的白色精液而变得无法辨认；下唇上的化妆品被顺着嘴角流下的唾液冲淡了，有些甚至随着唾液流到了下巴上。  
“说啊，废物。”  
“嗯，很不错，我很喜欢。”卡卡西于是这么说，在带土惊愕的目光中低下头，将那双已经斑驳露出了皮肤本来颜色的嘴唇贴在了相纸里那同样惨兮兮的嘴唇上。

END


End file.
